1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table or workstation having a work surface and means to adjust the vertical height of the work surface, to accommodate the needs and comfort of the user.
2. Prior Art
The recent widespread use of computer terminals in many offices and industries has let to a number of health and comfort complaints by workers. Most computer terminals are placed on conventional non-adjustable desk or workstation surfaces at a predetermined standard height. This height may or may not be optimal for a given worker. The worker normally cannot adjust the work surface to place the keyboard or display monitor of the computer terminal at a vertical height that is more convenient and comfortable.
It is known to employ supplemental apparatus to support a keyboard or monitor on a desk, table, counter or the like, at a height which is different than that of the desk surface. It is typically comfortable to place the keyboard lower than the desk surface. The display monitor can be raised above the desk surface. However, where the terminal or the like is to be supported on the desk surface without such supplemental apparatus, the worker must make do with the work surface height. This can be uncomfortable because the "standard" height of a desk is optimal for writing rather than for typing. Workers may have to arch their bodies or hold their arms at an elevated position, to operate a keyboard on the work surface.
Of course, a particular work surface may be lower than standard or the worker may by tall or have a relatively high chair. In that case, the worker must hunch over to operate the keyboard and/or view the display monitor. As a result, conventional, non-adjustable desks and workstations are not comfortable for workers operating computer terminals, and in some cases have led to health related problems, for example back strain, repetitive motion injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome and the like.
What is needed is a convenient and durable arrangement for varying the vertical height of a work surface. Preferably, the height should be adjustable over a range sufficient to encompass users' needs for keyboard support or writing, and to encompass such a range for users of different sizes or users having different chair heights. Moreover, when fixed in position, the work surface must be solidly fixed and immovable.
Desks, tables and workstations having a vertically adjustable work surface are known, for example of the type designed for draftspersons who may wish to work either when sitting or a standing. However, many known vertical adjustment devices for desks, tables and workstations are difficult to adjust and may require more than one person to support the work surface while making vertical adjustments, particularly if a computer monitor or some other heavy but relatively fragile load is on the surface.
The procedure may involve manual unlatching of a mechanism, which detaches the vertical supporting structure, and re-latching the mechanism at a different height. Alternatively, a cranking mechanism may be involved. These devices occupy one of the user's hands. It can be awkward to operate such a mechanism with one hand, even assuming a counterweight or balance is included, and to attempt to support or guide the work surface with the other hand. Many users choose simply to forego adjusting the table because they would rather inconvenience themselves with an improperly adjusted table than accomplish the necessary adjustments.
What is needed is an improved vertically adjustable table mechanism that simplifies the procedure of vertical adjustment, that can be accomplished by a single user without awkward movements, and that provides a stable and secure support surface.